What Lifted Me Up and Dropped Me
by Karkaticusfan
Summary: Look into the beginning of Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt's relationship, and the fate that surely awaits them after just a few simple words and actions can lead up to.


Hello readers. Could you please excuse my absence from the writing world? I have just...stopped for some inexplicable reason. Thank you for understanding.

Disclaimer: I, under no circumstance, own Hetalia, its characters, nor anything else besides the laptop I wrote this on and the room I was sitting in whilst creating it.

I would like to know, who invented the term 'happy'? Whoever they were, it was a perfect invention of verbal delight. It's translatable, meaning complete joy and contempt. The perfect word to describe two lovers in the midst of something great. This could be anything, from a first kiss, a shared moment of said contempt or joy, cuddling up by a fire with a sappy romance in, or even making love. Not a lot of people can find just the perfect person that either conflicts or compliments them to a tee, but there is an exception. That exception: Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams.

The two had known each other for years, meeting through Matthew's older brother, Alfred. Gilbert and Matthew's loud American counter part (the two being half brothers born fairly around the same time, thanks to their father's ways. Both even sharing similar features relative to the older man.), got along better than most, along with another boy not relative to the plot at this point. Matthew was constantly dragged along with nothing better to do, himself and Gilbert always seeming to hang back from Alfred and said irrelative other boy.

However, not all relationships are all rainbows and butterflies with the diamonds shining brightly down on whomever involved. No, in fact the two had had their fights. One of the most memorable with both parties, was the one when Gilbert gotten entangled in the snare of the self-proclaimed enemy of Matthew, Rodrick Edelstein. At about the age of 15, when hormones are at full ablaze, Gilbert and Rodrick had joined together to form the most mismatched relationship Matthew had ever had the chance to see! Well...there was always the Cuban boy who always seemed to be hitting on him (literally in some cases) that, not that he wasn't a nice guy, just didn't settle right with him. That was a story for a later time. Later as in probably the paragraph after the next.

Gilbert and Rodrick got along fine for a while, aside from the constant jabs and insults directed at each other, which everyone assumed was normal in their romance. Who was anyone else to judge? Oh, but Matthew judged. He hated himself for it, but he judged them. He hated Rodrick with a passion, mumbling curses and insults at him when they even stepped into a room together. It got worse, Matthew couldn't believe it, but it did. Gilbert began bringing his boyfriend along on their quartets adventures. What was even five people together? He didn't even care to know, just as quickly as it was five, it was four again. Matthew refused to even go near Gilbert, choosing to rather stay at home now that he had a fighting chance against his brother's force.

Believe it or not, though you probably will, Matthew was thrown into a manic depression thanks to his cut off attachment to his Gilbert. HIS Gilbert, that was Rodrick's. The half Canadian came quite close to swallowing whatever was in the medicine cabinet to just stop feeling nothing. His brother stopped him, thank god, and never mentioned it again to anyone. Alfred didn't quite know how to handle the situation, but afraid to tell his parents, as well as afraid for his brother, he himself decided to keep a close eye on Matthew. He often was slouched in his chair, not talking to anyone or doing anything at all. Alfred always was by his side during this time, warding off whoever he deemed a threat in his opinion. Which...was pretty much anyone. Anyone, including the Cuban from two paragraphs ago.

Eventually, through constant persistence and a few sick days from Alfred, the Cuban which he later learned was named Carlos Muchado befriended him in a sense. Matthew never really talked to him, yet the Cuban decided to cozy up to the lump of Matthew and talk (shout) at him until he gave in and uttered a few words of notice before slinking back into the seat. This continued for a few weeks, Carlos sneaking behind Alfred's back whenever he got distracted by the new exchange student neither himself nor Matthew really took interest in. No, the only person Carlos took interest in was Matthew, the half Canadian noticed this often, wondering what made him special enough for this attention. sometime he just wondered what was the point anymore.

Carlos's persisting led into a half asses relationship proclaimed by none other than who started the contact in the first place. Matthew was practically a shell at this point, neither noticing nor caring. Until he realized something, not a month after he got into his 'relationship' with the Cuban, that this was his weapon. He noticed one day, whilst he was sitting with Carlos (or more Carlos had taken a seat next to him in the cafeteria with a lunch tray in hand) that Gilbert had his eyes trained on him. Matthew was dumbstruck in reality; he had, albeit quick sparing glances, looked at the 'Prussian' as well, taking in his cuddling and cooing at Rodrick until he was smack in the head by said (asshole) person, but the glimpses were never returned as far as he knew. Though, as the starring contest between the two continued, he was shocked to find a flaring in Gilbert's eyes. It was almost as if he was angry.

As if he was jealous.

It hit Matthew then, that he could use this to his advantage. If Gilbert was really jealous, to which he highly assumed, this little ploy he had with Carlos could be the hook he needed to get back at Gilbert. Get back at him for leaving him behind.

And he did just that.

Every bad joke was laughed at, every attempt to have his hand held by someone he would rather not go there with, every time an arm was slung around his shoulder he took in stride, welcomed it even whenever the albino was near them. Then, every day right after school had ended was when he would even spare Gilbert his gaze. The results proved true, that there was a major effect on the Prussian. He may or may not have seen Matthew for the last glance of the day, or the only for that matter, but he sure saw every display of affection that graced his Canadian. _His_ Canadian.

After about a week of contemplating why he was reacting in a way that he deemed UNAWESOME (if you asked his younger brother, Ludwig, deemed a little too loudly), a conclusion was made. Gilbert Beilschmidt was completely and utterly jealous of that god damned Cuban and his works on HIS MATTIE.

The Monday after this conclusion was when he made the first move; involving grabbing the half Canadian from Carlos's hold and smashing their lips together with a fire that had been brewing likely since they were children. The Cuban's protests from behind were shut out along with the shallow punches done to Gilbert's back as the two continued their first and surely not final kiss.

The two were made an item almost immidately after the affectionate display, and remained so for years, neither could complain.


End file.
